Devil May Cry: Demonworld Gladiatorial Games
by Dantes-Devil
Summary: Set two weeks after DMC3, Vergil mysteriously returns, and he and Dante are forced to fight through a demonic gladiatorial tournament. How will they escape? They must fight for their freedom!


Dante grunted as his alarm clock went off that morning. After smashing his fist right through it, he looked around with blurry eyes. He got up, got dressed and walked around his apartment. When he got to his living room he was shocked as he seen a man sitting on his sofa. "It's been a long time brother" the blue coat wearing man said.

"VERGIL !" Dante said shocked "How the…".

"Yes I know, I somehow managed to get here." Vergil replied calmly.

"But…you fell" Dante said, still shocked.

"Yes, I said I know" Vergil said, now on his feet. They both stared each other down, then Dante leapt for Rebellion (his large broadsword) and Vergil rushed towards him drawing Yamoto (his Katana). Dante grabbed Rebellion and quickly turned and swung it, as Vergil swung Yamoto. They had both stopped just before each others throats. "I'm not here to kill you, but if that is what you want…"

Dante brought back his sword as did Vergil, "So why are you here, why me"

Dante said "I don't think you're here to hug and tell your brother stories".

"I'm here because you're the only person I know" Vergil said smirking, there was a long silence then Vergil flinched, "Someone's coming." he said. They both readied their swords and went back to back. There was a lot of tension as neither of them spoke, suddenly a giant 10ft armoured demon came crashing through the wall, swinging a great sword at the two of them. They both leapt out of the way, quickly turned and attacked.

Unfortunately, their swords bounced of the demons armour and caused little more than two scratches. The demon swung his arm at Vergil, knocking him through a wall and toward a three story drop. Dante took this chance to jump onto the demons shoulders, he then started hacking away at its helmet.

Vergil pulled himself from the small crater on the street, he had made on impact, looked around at all the running/screaming people, and looked up at the apartment. He heard a shout of pain and saw Dante falling at a high speed, right towards him. This caused another small crater in the ground with the two devil twins crushed into it. They both got up and saw a angry armoured demon rushing towards them from the two big foot prints it made when it landed. They both jumped over it and devil triggered in the air, when they landed they both rushed at it's back at a high speed. They both flew past it swinging their swords under it's arms, slashing through it's ribs. They both skidded across the ground on their feet, spun round in mid skid to face the demon and transformed back to human form (in appearance only, as their strength is far superior to that of a humans). The demon started violently spraying out blood from the large gashes. It then collapsed and disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Well" Dante said in a gasp "I've had harder fights".

"Because that was only a test" a voice said behind them. Vergil quickly faced Yamoto at the man as Dante drew Ebony and Ivory (his handguns) and aimed at him. The man was dress in a suit, he had sunglasses on and a bowler hat on. "Hi, my name is Dirk" he said "I own one of the groups in the Demonworld gladiatorial games, and…well, I want to recruit you two".

"Not interested" Vergil said as Dante put his guns back and drew Rebellion.

Dirk smirked and said "Who said you have a choice". The two brothers quickly looked at each other then leapt for Dirk, swinging their swords. It came to them as a surprise when they found they had just cut through thin air. They went back to back and looked around, Dirk was nowhere to be seen. Dirk's hat suddenly fell from the sky, Dante and Vergil both watched it as it hit the ground on their left, but suddenly Dirk came sprinting towards them from the right, and plunged a rapier through Dante's stomach and into and through Vergil's back. "I can't believe you idiots fell for that one".

Dante and Vergil dropped their swords, then Dirk tore his rapier out of the two and they both fell to the ground. "Well I guess that means you two accept" Dirk said with a evil smile on his face. Vergil was KO'd on his front, Dante managed to roll onto his back. He sat up slightly and tried to say something but he just coughed out some blood and fell back. He could see Dirk still standing, looking at him with his evil looking smile. Dante's eyesight got smaller and smaller, darker and darker, slowly slipping away…


End file.
